Harry's Dark Master
by The-Devil's-Offspring
Summary: The GoldenBoy Harry finally realises his love for Draco. The one who has been his enemy for so many years now. Our 'Master' Draco finds himself unsure of his feelings at first but soon realises he too loves Harry.


_**Disclaimer: We do not sadly own Harry Potter or any of the actual Cast from Harry Potter the only Character WE own is Lashana Daeth the new teacher. who belongs to our dear Miss Dawn.**_

The young 11-year-old platinum blonde walked forward, his hair gelled back and a slight smirk on his face "My Name is Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, so how about it Potter? Shall we be friends?" holding out his hand waiting for the black haired boy in front of him to take it. 11 year old Harry looked at the blonde's hand, contemplating whether he should take it or not, he brushed his hand through his raven hair. "Um...hello I'm Harry Potter...thanks, but I um...don't need any friends right now..." Harry walked away nervously. Draco glared a dagger into Potter's back as he turned swiftly "That Potter will never amount to anything. Lets go you two gargoyles!" gracefully walking into the great hall of the school after McGonagall appeared stood off to the side his two rather large bodyguards standing on either side of him as he waited to be sorted. Harry looked back nervously at Draco then turned back quickly, he knew he would pay for this but he was too afraid to take Draco's hand, he knew Ron would of given him grief about it later, Harry sat at a table with Ron and Hermione and waited to be sorted into his house.

Harry awoke on the train, for a minute he'd forgotten where he was, Hermione and Ron were arguing as usual but Harry paid no attention, he left the stall to use the washroom, Harry glared into all the stalls, since he awoke from his dream he wanted to see Draco but he didn't know why, Harry searching came to an abrupt halt though when he crashed into the food cart, the lady looked at him and shook her head, Harry moved out of the way, he decided to go back to his stall but once he turned around, he saw Malfoy walking in his direction from the other end of the train. The gorgeous blonde moved past Potter, smirking as he passed he whispered

"You won't beat me this year Potter."

This year was going to be different he was going to make Potter beg. Returning to his car on the train to find it empty, sighed with relief and went to work on finishing his plans to ruin Potter's year. Harry held his breath as Draco passed him, he couldn't believe how good looking the blonde was, he also noticed that Draco had grown taller than him which made him become less proud of himself

"Damn..."

He wondered if Draco had become stronger than him. Harry didn't know what he was thinking, he suddenly turned around and went over to Draco's stall and opened the door

"Correction Malfoy...I will be beating you this year, just like I have every other year smirks...you keep wishing and maybe some day your dream to be better then me will come true...or maybe I'll just bury you deeper into the ground...".

Harry closed Draco's stall and left. Draco having become rather annoyed at this intrusion of his personal car on the train stood and went after Potter. Tapping Harry on the shoulder the blonde waited until the raven colored brunette turned around.

"You should watch your tongue Potty You don't want to mess with the wrong people." Draco hissed slamming his white knuckled fist into his opponents face knocking him backwards. Obviously, he had been working out over the summer training for quidditch this year. Harry wasn't surprised that Malfoy had come after him like that, he landed on the floor with a thump, he moved his hand up to his nose to feel blood dripping out,

"You think your all that Malfoy but your not, you want to know why I win?...because I'm better and I don't try to force people into liking me, nor do I try to ruin other people's lives, I'm only giving you, your just deserts!".

Harry stood up and punched Draco in the eye as hard as he could "and don't ever punch me again!..." Harry's tone practically dripped venom as he spoke to Draco.

The blonde just smirked " Potty, Potty, Potty have you no shame?" scolded Draco, "you should know by now you are no match for me." Draco then slammed his right foot into Harry's stomach and bringing his left foot up, after his right was firmly planted on the ground again, kicked Potter backwards into the door behind him causing to break off it's hinges as he fell back.

"This time Potter take my advice..." Draco's words were sickingly sweet as he bent down by Harry's ear "Watch who you mess with".

Harry didn't bother to get up and slam Draco in the face because everyone was watching and he knew he'd be the one getting in trouble if he continued. He stood up looked Draco in the eyes and

Gave him a dark glare, "I'll be seeing you Malfoy…". Harry left, angrier then ever. He went back to his car where he found Hermione and Ron making out.

Hermione pushed Ron away as she noticed Harry had returned "Harry dear…your nose, what happened to your nose!".

Harry mumbled something about Malfoy ending in "That git!…". Hermione looked at Harry oddly "anyways…we should get changed, we'll be arriving soon".

The train came to a halt at the platform. All the Hogwarts children got off the train in anticipation of the new year. Hermione and Ron went speeding off in hopes of getting a carriage to themselves. Harry being left alone while tying his shoe stood, and looked for his friends.

"Friends gone and left you huh Potty?" the soft spoken Slytherin mocked towards his enemy. Harry spun around to face the Ignorant and yet so sexy blonde.

"Ferret boy, don't you have anything better to do, other then torture me?"

"Now, now… Let us think about this…… Ummmmm No I don't have anything better to do." Smirked the handsome young blonde. Harry rolled his eyes as he glanced around for a free carriage, finding the only free one was the one his enemy had gotten into.

"Fucking HELL! WHY do I have to be with HIM?"

Draco overheard Harry's cursing and leaned out the carriage door "Don't worry Potty…I won't bite…curse you maybe…but not bite".

Harry sighed, reluctantly climbing into the carriage. Squishing into a wall, he sat on the same seat beside Draco. Harry couldn't help but check out the luscious blonde beside him. Crabbe and Goyle were stuffing their faces with cup cakes paying no attention to any surroundings. The carriage came to a sudden halt, Harry was relieved to finally be back, and he went on a search to find his friends whom abandoned him earlier.

"Hey mate, where the bloody hell did you disappear to?"

Harry looked at Ron venomously "Um hello?…YOU TWO DITCHED ME AND I GOT STUCK WITH MALFOY!".

All of a sudden the luscious blonde popped out of nowhere "By the way Potter…that blow job felt really nice…"

"WHAT?" both Ron and Hermione said in unison. Harry looked very disgruntled now, he began to turn a cherry red. Draco walked away smirking as usual. Ron and Hermione looked at Harry

"Oh Harry! You didn't! Tell us you didn't!"

"OF COURSE I DIDN'T!…MY GOD I'M NOT ONE OF MALFOY'S WHORES LIKE PARINSON!"

"Ok, ok we were just making sure!" Hermione and Ron both sighed with relief. Everyone filed into the great hall, Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table, keeping his eyes locked on Malfoy.

Harry couldn't seem to focus on anything but Draco, it was unnerving but he couldn't move his eyes away from the sexy, luscious blonde. Hermione said Harry's name and told him to stop day dreaming and listen to Dumbledore who was giving a speech on the new year ahead

" I have a few start-of-term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note, that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to all who do not wish to die a most painful death. As well as this young woman on my left hand side is your New Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher, Miss Daeth. Thank you."

"So, you two dimwits. Here's the main Idea for this year..." Draco whispers to his two goons as he reaches into his bag and brings out a piece of parchment with a well written plan and also very well drawn diagrams to explain it to the two half-witted gargoyles" We are going to Ruin Potty-mouth's year to the best of our abilities, Considering our lovely new teacher is a friend of my mothers. I should be able to get rather good grades while doing nothing like in potions so I can work on this..." Crabbe and Goyle both just make slight gruntish noises acknowledging Draco.

"You two are going to need to get some..." Draco's whispers faded away as he quickly covered up the parchment as Professor McGonagall glided past seeing as by that time dinner was over.

Mrs. McGonagall eyed Draco and his two body guards suspiciously, "Mr. Draco dinner is over...shouldn't you be heading off towards your dormitories?"

"Yes Professor, I was just convincing our dear friends Crabbe and Goyle here to stop eating and come along." Draco smoothly lied as he stood his body extending to its full height, quickly leaving the Great hall to go to the Slytherin common room to finish going over his plans with his two oversized eyesores. Mrs. McGonagall gave them an odd look then cleared her throat and walked away.

Upon reaching his common room the sly Slytherin walked in after muttering the password and laid his plans out over the nearest table after forcing the first years that were there to move. "Now, to finish this..." Draco finished explaining his plan to Crabbe and Goyle as Blaise came down the stairs from the boys dorms. "Hey Draco, I didn't see you at the station... How was your summer?" Blaise inquired to his friend.

"Same old same old Zabini..." Draco replied coolly "I'm just glad to be back... Did you see that little scene I caused with Potty's friends?"

"That was you? Holy shit man that was awesome" Blaise responded brushing a hand through his hair "Anyway man... That Potter was staring at you the whole time during dinner..."

"probably planning on trying to get me back for my stunt earlier..."

"Anyway Draco we should head to bed now after all we have Transfiguration first thing tomorrow." Blaise added yawning a little "Then we have DATDA with that Miss Daeth chick."

"You're probably right. see you in the morning Zabini." Draco stood and gathered his papers and headed to his private dorm.

Harry was back in the Gryffindor common room with Hermione and Ron, he was busy studying with Hermione but his mind still trailed off on thoughts of Draco, Hermione hit him over the head with her pen and told him to focus, Ron didn't bother studying because he was too lazy. "Um guys I'll be right back.." Harry left for the washroom. He stood in front of the mirror eyeing himself, he wondered if he was really starting to like Malfoy. Harry decided to push the thoughts in the back of his mind and go get some sleep. He climbed into bed going over the quidditch game that was happening tomorrow in his mind.


End file.
